Lust
by OzGeek
Summary: A oneshot written for the NFA Skills challenge number 7 - emotions. I chose Lust. Someone is lusting after someone else in NCIS.


_Piece written for the **NFA Skills Challenge Workshop number 7: Emotions**. I chose LUST. My husband is away OS - so sue me. Nothing explicit but I gave used a higher rating because it was about lust and that only leads to one thing - but not here._

_Challenge details:_

_**Summary: **Write a short fic focusing on one characters emotions. Could be either anger, romance, curiousity etc! Aim here to be realistic and to really make the reader feel as if they are in the characters head._

_Originally suggested by channeld_

_So, pick a character, then an emotion, and then play around with it!_

_examples could be pure lust, e.g. Ziva lusting over McGee  
envy, Jen watching Gibbs and Hollis  
anger, one of the teams anger towards Ari after he killed Kate_

_Theres loads to choose from! oh and multiple entries are welcome_

_**Length:** Go for more than 500 words here, but subject to discussion of course_

_**Due Date:** April 14 (sorry about the shorter deadline as this post is late)_

_

* * *

_

**Lust **

He couldn't stand to be in the same room with her when others were present. To be able to see her, hear her and, oh God, smell her and yet not be able to rip her clothes off and run his hands over her lithe body was agony. How he ached to tangle his fingers in that long silky, shiny, smooth mane. If he closed his eyes he could feel the cool touch of her smooth skin under his warm urgent palms as he frantically endeavoured to make skin to skin contact with every part of her body simultaneously. He could trace the contours of her body in his mind.

He snapped his eyes open guiltily. The sweat was starting to drizzle down his face from the exertion of restraining himself. She was moving around the room now as she spoke: slow fluid motions as though she had more than the requisite 206 bones the human body was supposed to contain. Or maybe she was just looser and more flexible than mere mortals. His mind strayed to the possibilities offered by her apparent hyper flexibility.

He scanned the room to see if anyone was staring at him – but no: the others were simply listening to her words. Although he admired her mind, there was no questioning she was brilliant, as far as he was concerned she could have been speaking Swahili right now – and maybe wearing the topless outfit that went with it…

Her route took her within mere yards of him and he prayed she wouldn't pass too close for fear that he would suddenly snap against her body like a magnet and they would become inseparable. Perhaps he could convince the others he was starting a conga line….one where you held on to breasts rather than hips.

He'd often fantasized about them doing it right here in the middle of the room with everyone watching. No more secrets: just wild passionate, sweaty, hip grinding pleasure in front of these ordinary people in their comfortable work environment. He was sure she would readily agree if he asked but it probably wasn't worth both their careers. They could role play it later after work – maybe right here in the bull pen.

As the others turned to discuss her suggestion, she caught his eye and his heart started thumping in his throat. Slowly, very slowly, she ran the tip of her tongue between her partially opened lips. His breath hitched and his eyes clamped open. What he wouldn't give to be alone with her right now: alone and naked.

He shifted his position slightly to account for his changing anatomy. This was getting serious: his body was preparing itself for action where none was possible. He tried to conjure a sombre image to temper his reaction but she was so close that his heart really wasn't in it. Maybe if he imagined a dead body – or better visualize someone being murdered: screaming for their life, begging for mercy….begging for mercy…..His mind took a perverse turn and the imaginary scream that was supposed to damping his response became shrieks of ecstasy from her as she lay beneath him grasping his back with her long elegant fingernails ….

His thoughts arrested: she was looking at him with that look. Her full lips mouthed, "tonight".

He nodded his head vigorously with small restrained movements so as to not draw any attention. His eyes darted around the room to make sure no one else was witnessing their exchange. The tension was exhausting and exhilarating all at once.

He watched mesmerised as she floated away, back to her work, away from him. His body urged him to follow her – there might be an opportunity to be alone somewhere: a closet, a toilet cubicle, a drawer…he needed her so badly.

A hand waved across his vision.

"She's very attractive, isn't she, Mr Palmer?" said Ducky. "Perhaps you should ask her out."

Jimmy swallowed hard, turned to Ducky and smiled as casually as his tensed jaw muscles would allow. "Maybe I will," he said.


End file.
